The Rainbow We Saw That Day
by TurtleGoddess
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a 1st year at Seirin High School. There he meets Kagami Taiga, the taller red (and hot) head. what happens when the two find love? What about Kuroko's past? The two endure many problems through the course of their relationship.
1. The Tiger I Saw That Day

The Rainbow We Saw That Day

"_And because a tiger's leap is greater than a rabbit's, it could only look at the majestic tiger's back"_

Kuroko Tetsuya was always one not to be noticed right away. He was very pale, had light blue hair, and was quite short. He never did have that much of a physical appearance. In fact, the only sport he played was basketball. Even then he wasn't really prepared for the physical demands.

Starting anew however, brought a smile to the usual apathetic Kuroko's face. Kuroko was now attending Seirin High School. As he walked to his classroom, he thought about how the new classmates he would make, the field trips he would go on, and the new things he would learn. He took the last seat in the back, next to the window. Then the class started the introductions. The taller, red haired, young man stood up in front of him.

"My name is Kagami Taiga. I'm 16 years old, my blood type is A, I'm a Leo, and I love basketball!" Kuroko had already sensed a flame in the boy in front of him.

"Alright, let's start in the front of the second row now," said the homeroom teacher who obviously was very tired.

"Excuse me," Kuroko said, "You've forgotten me."

Kagami almost fell out of his chair due to Kuroko's ghost like whisper.

"H-H-How long have you been there?!" Kagami asked startled.

"I was here even before you had entered the classroom," Kuroko replied.

"Whatever just give us your introduction," the teacher said with his hand to his forehead.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am 16 years old, my blood type is A, I'm an Aquarius, and I love basketball."

Kagami flashed Kuroko a smile and thumbs up. He then turned around as the rest of the students finished their introductions. Kuroko could already tell that Kagami was different, that he could be the light he finally needed to grow.


	2. The Basketball I saw That Day

"_The strong eat the weak; however, the weak are the ones that have the desire to grow."_

On any other typical day, Kuroko would have gone home or to the library immediately. Today, however, was different. Today he found himself watching Kagami practice basketball.

Kagami moved swiftly, yet he also moved with a certain fierceness. He was so absorbed in his own practice, that Kuroko almost didn't need his lack of presence to not be noticed. Kuroko thought Kagami looked majestic. That's when Kagami jumped to make a three pointer.

His jump was almost flawless. It looked as if he had wings. Kuroko's eyes winded, for right then and there he knew.

He knew that Kagami's basket would miss.

He knew he had seen a tiger fly.

He knew that Kagami's basketball was a good one.

He knew that Kagami was the brightest light he could find.

He knew that a tiger could devour a rabbit.

He knew he was in love.

"Would you like to play one on one?" Kuroko asked. Kagami, who got startled again, stared at Kuroko.

"Do you always do that to people?" Kagami questioned.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kuroko replied.

Kagami disregarded the comment and threw Kuroko the ball. They played an intense game. The ball went back and forth. Sweat dripped down from the backs to their calves. You could easily sense the tenseness in the air. Kagami couldn't believe what he had just experienced. He stood there silently.

"I can't believe it… YOU DIDN'T MAKE A SINGLE BASKET!" Kagami yelled.

"I didn't, but that is because my basketball is different. Kagami-kun, you also have your own basketball. I can already sense it and it is a great one." Kuroko stated calmly.

Kagami blushed.

"Whatever! Let's just go wash up!" Kagami changed subjects quickly. The two boys then walked to the side of the school. As Kuroko washed his face, Kagami looked down at him. He looked gentle, quiet, yet he also sensed he had a burning passion for basketball. Kuroko looked up at him with a puzzled look. Kagami quickly turned away.

Kagami couldn't believe what he was feeling. What was he feeling? Sure Kuroko was a pretty cool guy, but he was a guy! Like every other normal teenager, he owned a couple dirty magazines. That's right! He would just think of those girls. He only owned magazines that featured bunny girls. They were the most beautiful ladies he had ever seen, yet why was he picturing the smaller Kuroko in front of him?

He couldn't resist any longer.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled. He then turned Kuroko against the wall and pulled himself in closer. Kagami put his hands on Kuroko's waist, his leg between Kuroko's, and his lips near his ear.

Only one thing was going through Kuroko's mind. What was happening?


	3. The Tears I Saw That Day

"_You can try to race a rabbit, but I guarantee you it won't fall asleep"_

At that moment Kuroko's mind went on autopilot.

He didn't care if the person he loved was on top of him.

He didn't care about the people who broke his heart.

He didn't care if he would make the basketball team.

Run.

Kuroko pushed the tall Kagami with both hands with closed eyes. Kagami was forced to step back. Before any words could come out of his mouth, Kuroko ran.

"Kuroko! Wait!" Kagami said with his hand reached out. Sadly, Kuroko continued to run.

Kagami looked down with his hand on his head. He hated himself. Why did he make such a stupid move on his new classmate? He kicked a nearby trash can to get out his frustration. Just when he was going to continue think about himself, a new thought arose.

What was Kuroko feeling?

Kagami imagined the smaller Kuroko with big watery eyes saying, "Kagami-kun you meanie!" Covering his mouth, Kagami blushed again. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts together.

"Right, I have to find Kuroko!" Kagami told himself. Little did he know that Kuroko was running with all his might. Kagami ran at full speed toward the main streets. As he turned the corner, he saw Kuroko ahead. Kagami was dumbfounded.

"For a basketball player you don't run very fast," Kagami yelled while looking to the side.

Kuroko looked back, and to Kagami's surprise, the usual cool headed Kuroko was crying. Kagami felt terrible.

What was he doing here? Kuroko loathed Kagami for turning from a horny teenager to a typical sweet anime character. Yet deep inside, he was happy that Kagami came to his rescue.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroko sighed as he wiped away his tears. Kagami wasn't prepared for that question, and Kuroko could tell. He turned around ready to walk home hopelessly. Why did I even bother to turn around? Why did he even come? He probably would've hated Kagami at that moment if he hadn't felt the tiger's warm embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Kuroko. I never meant to hurt you, but my instincts took over. I know that's not an excuse, so please, if you stay by my side, I'll make it up to you." Kagami begged Kuroko.

Kuroko was relieved. He closed his eyes, nodded, and hugged Kagami's arm.

"Alright, I won't leave your side then"  
Kagami walked Kuroko home and said goodnight. He was happy that he had managed to save their relationship.

_Relationship._

Just what was he to Kuroko? I mean, they were guys. Were they going out? Would they hold hands in the hallways? Just then Kagami imagined getting a bento from Kuroko. He did like those thoughts, but he didn't want to jump ahead of himself. He decided he would ask Kuroko tomorrow in homeroom.

Kagami fell asleep that night anxious for the morning to come. He hadn't been this happy in awhile, and he didn't want it to leave anytime soon.


	4. The Cat I Saw That Day

"_Although you think you have them domesticated, cats are always there. Watching and waiting to attack."_

"Tch," were the only words to come out of Kagami's mouth. He could not, no he would not, believe that the boy behind him was absent. How could he be absent? Right when he decided he would be a man and ask Kuroko about their relationship, he was ABSENT!

As he opened his English handbook he murmured, "Just my luck." Just by looking at the red head, you could obviously tell he was disappointed. He knew the phantom sixth man wouldn't escape his wrath.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Without Kuroko his day was extremely boring. He couldn't talk about the generation of miracles, basketball, food contest, test, or even rocks for all her cared!  
That's when the foolish tiger realized. He wasn't bored because the student behind him was absent; he was bored because HIS Kuroko wasn't there. "I've really fallen for him now," Kagami said out loud with a slight smile. Everything would have been fine, if his class wasn't taking a kanji test.

Kagami turned a bright red.

"I-I-I m-mean, I was reading a book. I finished my test early!" Kagami explained. His teacher, already used to his foolishness, hit the tiger over the head. A large round bump formed. Although it hurt, Kagami was glad he was safe. He didn't want his classmates to know about something unofficial just yet.

As the last bell of the day rang, Kagami grabbed his books and got up. "Where are you?" Kagami said as he looked at Kuroko's desk. As Kagami proceeded to leave, he bumped into slightly shorter figure.

The handsome young man grabbed his head with head with one eye open, "Ah, sorry sorry." Kagami, slightly confused, disregarded the apology.

"Can I help you?" Kagami asked bluntly.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kurokocchi!~" the golden haired boy said cheerfully.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked. "Why?"

The blonde's eyes went from happy-go-lucky to dead serious.

"Because, he is my boyfriend"

The blonde grinned evilly as he watched the taller boy's jaw drop.


	5. The Present I Saw That Day

"_Be swift, silent, and most importantly, deceptive. That's what it means to be a cat."_

Kagami couldn't believe what he just heard. Was it true? Did the expressionless Kuroko deceive him? Kagami stepped back as the cat like boy entered the class room.

"This is his desk right? He usually gets placed in the back, like an anime character~" the handsome boy slipped a present in Kuroko's desk and smiled. He noticed Kagami saw what he slipped in the rabbit's desk.

"You see, this is the day Kurokocchi and I met. I wanted to do something romantic for him~ but just my luck, he is absent." The cat's lips smirked. This made the tiger fill with rage. Kagami clenched his fist and pointed at the handsome man.

"Who are you? You just can't come to MY classroom and put things in MY classmate's desk!" Taiga yelled fiercely.

"My name is Kise Ryouta, I'm a Gemini, I currently attend Kaijo High, and like I said, I'm Kurokocchi's boyfriend." The new boy had been identified. For some reason, Kagami was even more angered when Kise mentioned again how he was Kuroko's boyfriend. A quick thought went through his mind. "Play it cool"

"Oh, his BOYFRIEND? You are handsome, but if I'm correct, you are a boy." Taiga mentally high-fived himself for coming up with such a good response.

Kise was put on defense.

"Ah yes, I am quite the handsome boy. I am dating Kurokocchi; male-to-male~ is there a problem?" posed Kise.

"No, but don't you think our society today might find that a little…weird?" Kagami was now the one on defense, and he wouldn't lose.

"Who cares about what society has to think about Kurokocchi and me? As long as I love, care, and treasure him the same way everyday, I wouldn't mind my own mother disowning me. That's what love is." Kise hadn't said this to make Kagami mad this time. Yes, even the tiger could tell that Kise had said that with his heart. He said something Kagami was still having trouble with answering to himself.

"My name is Kagami Taiga, and I promise you, I will make Kuroko love me!" Kagami told Kise.

"ehhh? Sounds interesting~" Kise said as he turned around.

"Tell Kurokocchi that I'll be here tomorrow to pick him up after his basketball practice," The golden cat left Kagami with that alone.

How could he? That stupid cat was marking his territory in HIS classroom! Kagami told himself that he would wait until tomorrow to discuss this with Kuroko.

That being said, he found himself on the way to the Phantom sixth man's house. What would he tell him? What would he ask? Kagami was already at his peer's front door. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He turned around and stepped forward.

"Hello Kagami-kun," a powder blue haired boy said.

Kagami was startled yet again; although, Kagami was happy to see him.

"H-How long were you there this time?" The tiger asked embarrassedly.

"How long have you been here?" Kuroko asked back.

"I just got here a few minutes ago," Kagami couldn't lie to Kuroko's cute face

"I just opened the door." Kuroko replied bluntly.

Everything seemed a little awkward. Kagami didn't want to face Kuroko with concern tinted with jealousy. He knew he had to take his leave. Right when he was about to speak, Kuroko interrupted.

"W-Why don't you come inside?" Kuroko asked shyly as he held on to one arm and looked down.

How could he be this freaking cute! How could he deny his sweet little Kuroko anything? Kagami nodded happily, and practically danced on his way inside.

But his happiness vibe was about to be killed.

"I'm sorry, but no one is here besides me. Let's go to my bedroom though" Kuroko mentioned.

Kagami stopped in his tracks. He didn't know whether he should be excited, or scared.

"Kagami-kun, are you coming?" Kuroko looked puzzled

"Y-Yeah" Kagami replied while swallowing hard.


End file.
